cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MikeIsMando
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Untitled 352.png page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 13:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) .... Not sure what to put as section heading, this will have to do.... Holly Talon (talk) 18:29, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you an administrator? The Mando (talk) 19:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Mando No, neither of us are admins. If you're looking to speak with an admin, I'd suggest Bane7670, he's helped me a few times. Holly Talon (talk) 07:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) We can talk now Daddy can we talk i havent spoke to u or mum in such a long time I'm on Daddy I'm very bored and ive waited a while....... Izzi Hydrodrift I'm on Daddy I'm On now and i would like to ask you something Izzi Hydrodrift Hi Daddy!! Dad I'm Back Izzi Hydrodrift How are you then dad? Izzi Hydrodrift I'm Back from my weekend holiday Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) Hai daddy Izzi Hydrodrift (talk) Hey dad its Izzi i just wanted to talk i will be on chat for good few hours hope u can come on hey Daddy :) Izzi Hydrodrift Hey, Mikels. Don't know if you'd remember, but you wanted to be in my stop motion series. I'm not going to call your character Tarro, though. Do you remember your character's actual name? Nathaniel.Edwards22 (talk) 05:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) which server of swtor are u on and whats your name? Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 17:53 12th April 2015 OMG CHERNAN? :D yes :P thorun long time no see. Hello Mike my best friend! ^_^ I will be gone for the whole day because I am going to my dad's work with my little bro cuz' it's Kids to Work Day. I will probably be online tonight though. So, I hope you understand. Thank you for your time. XD - tightly hugs- no worries i will see you tonight and i understand -tightly hugs back- :P ^_^ thanks for letting me know. :P LexiTanoCute (talk) 16:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute sure im on my way right now be on tommrow on the server ill meet up with you in the morning ok lzzi? MikeIsMando (talk) 01:37, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey mike i could really use a hand if u do not mind. if u don't can u go on ebon hawk server plz thx Izzi Hydrodrift (Talk) 15:00 Monday 06 March 2015 hey, izzi i don't really come on here often idk if u use this site anymore, but if u do, come on chat soon? Izzi Hydrodrift 8th August 2015 17:21 Hi Hey honey, not spoken to you in a while, leave me a message and we can meet up on chat sometime? Holly Talon (talk) 19:00, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, can you go on chat? We need to talk, like I said. Holly Talon (talk) 21:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) well it nice see you again lexi i hope speak you soon . 18:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC)MikeIsMando (talk) Mike..that was me, Darkness Forever. LexiTanoCute (talk) 04:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Hey, got the message you left me. Talk to you soon? Not sure when I'll next be online, as I have hardly any time these days, but I'll be online when I can be. Holly Talon (talk) 19:28, April 1, 2016 (UTC)